Tommy's Story
by Kudrowleblanc4ever
Summary: Only PG for swearing in later chapters. Continuation of Rachel Vail Friendship Ring series R&R!


Tommy's Story-I wish I could  
  
Rachel Vail Fan Fiction  
  
I don't know why I did it. I really don't. I was so stupid, I mean, I don't like Zoe any more. Or at least, I shouldn't. She really did humiliate me. I gave her that note, and I wrote, "For Zoe only" and then she goes and shows the note to Morgan, the biggest blabbermouth in the whole school, and a liar too. Hopefully, everyone thought that she was lying. I would have, if it weren't true. I did like Zoe. Do? I really don't know any more. The way she smiles, makes me smile, makes me laugh. Makes me feel. And she liked me too. But then why, why did she tell me to ask out CJ? What if she didn't really like me though? I'm not the only guy at school. And now I guess I like her again. I guess I always have, deep down. I guess I always knew. Now CJ broke up with me, which was ok, except I was going to dump her and go for Zoe, but to make matters worse, she decided to make CJ her best friend. Of all the girls! Why not Morgan or Olivia? Morgan is really good- looking. I used to go out with her, Zoe fixed us up, but then I invited her over and I was like, "Did you ever kiss any one?" and she said she hadn't and I said I hadn't and then she just bursts forward and kisses me, right on the lips. My first kiss, and it wasn't a very good one, either. She was running her fingers through my hair and I pulled away. I was completely not ready. I couldn't think of what to say, so I offered her some hot chocolate and ran in the house. I was sick and got to miss school on Monday, and of course, she didn't want it to get out, so she accused me of kissing her. When I came back on Tuesday, the guys treated me like a god. So, I was cool with it. I sighed and looked out the window. I gasped. There she was. I smiled at her and she smiled too, bewildered. What are you doing? I asked myself. Just yesterday I had been all weird with her. I looked back at her and she was waving at me. "Wanna hit?" she called across the yard. "Sure!" I called back. I rushed into the bathroom and checked myself over. I examined my bare face and sighed. I changed into my clothes and rushed downstairs with my tennis stuff. There was Zoe. We walked to my garage silently and we just started playing. I missed an easy ball and blushed. "You forget everything I taught you?" She grinned. I smirked, "Not everything," and I served a really hard ball. She of course got it and I blushed again. After about an hour, we were tired of playing, so we sat on the stoop, like the good old days. "Tommy?" I looked up at her, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "Are you done hating me? I don't get it. At first I was like, ok, he'll hate me forever now, but now you…" she trailed off. I sighed, "I don't know Zoe. It's like, one minute, I hate you but then the next, I feel…well, I don't know exactly how I feel. I still can't believe that you did that, but in a way, I'm…" "What?" "In a way, I'm glad that you did. Even though everyone teases me about it, I'm kinda glad it's out in the- I mean, I'm glad that it's over with." Real smooth, Tommy. I took a deep breath. I've got to do it. I like her too much to let her get away again. "Zoe, I…I still…I still like-" I started. "Tommy, I know, but I mean, uh…I always, but I never, and now CJ, and I feel like, Uh…this is really hard to say. I like you Tommy. I like you a lot, I always have, but I mean…" "Zoe," I sighed, "Do you want to go out with me?" "She sighed, "Tommy, I do, but I won't. I can't do that to CJ. She's my best friend! This has been so hard for me, knowing that you like me and I like you. I like you, but so do CJ and Morgan. I don't know why Morgan likes you, but she told me in private, that you, um, that you didn't really kiss her that hard." She looked away. "Zoe! I didn't kiss her at all, she kissed me and it was gross, and then she got embarrassed and told everyone that I kissed her! And I can't believe that you would actually believe Morgan. I thought that you were smarter than that Zoe, and I really like you and I don't like CJ, I never have and I did like Morgan until she kissed me and now I think you're turning into one of those robots, being controlled by CJ! For years it was CJ and Morgan, but now…now it's you and CJ and the fact that you're best friends really screws things up for everyone! Especially her. If you really liked her, you wouldn't have set her up with me, when you knew I liked you. You told her too, didn't you? Well, screw you Zoe Grandon, I hate you, If CJ was really your best friend, she would support you in whoever you went out with!" I was kind of woozy. I got up and ran inside, straight up to my room. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I watched Zoe from my window and I saw her drop down on her bed with tears streaming down her face. And I felt terrible.  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
I groaned, rolled over and hit my alarm clock. And then I remembered. It rolled over me like a wave. My face felt tight and I realized that it was dry tears. I quickly got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom I washed my face and thought to myself, I can face her like nothing happened. Nothing did happen. Ever. Zoe is my buddy and nothing more, and she never will be. I sighed and combed my hair. I put on my favorite outfit. You're cool, I thought to myself. I felt sick. I walked back into my room and got under the covers. "Tommy! You're going to miss the bus! Get down here" I groaned and threw my pillow over my head. A few minutes later, my mom knocked on my door. "Tommy? You awake?" I said nothing and she walked in. "Tommy? Are you ok?" I looked up at her, "I think I'm sick." She sighed, "Let me feel your head." She brushed away my bangs and rested her hand against my forehead. She kept it there a few more minutes and she said, "all right, but only because you never stay home sick anymore. I've got to work though. Maybe you should go…" I closed my eyes and prayed that I looked sick. She sighed again, "Ok, but I'm going to ask Mrs. Grandon to check on you." "NO!" I yelped, "I mean, I'll be fine mom. I'll just stay in bed all day. I'll call next door if I need anything."  
  
"Ok. I'll be home at 2:30 today, I'll try to get home early." I sighed. I was safe.  
  
"Are you sure sweetie? It's not too late." I moaned and shook my head, clutching my stomach in fake pain. "I need some rest today mom." I said. She smiled worriedly and walked out. Safe. I sat in bed and I got out one of my notebooks from school.  
  
Dear Zoe,  
  
Hey, no hard feelings, right? I mean, can we just be friends again, like nothing ever happened?  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Hey Zoe,  
  
Wanna hit later? I'm sorry-  
  
I'm sorry?  
  
Zoe-  
  
You are a spoiled little brat. CJ can take care of herself; she doesn't need your help. If you want to go out with me, that's cool, and I think that you do. I know I want to. But why are you being like this? You've liked me forever! Right?  
  
Now, that's more like it, but would I ever send it? No way. I sighed and looked out the window. Holy…oh crap, she's staying home too?!!? "I jumped up and ran to catch the bus. I couldn't even face her through the window. I don't know how, but somehow I did make it through the day. Until lunchtime, when CJ comes over to me and says, "Tommy? Can I talk to you?" I could feel my face turn white. "Sure." I muttered. Keep cool Tommy, you're cool. I walked out in the hall with her. "Zoe told me everything." CJ said. "Everything?" I questioned. She nodded slowly. "Tommy, she showed me the note, and I just want to know, did you ever like me? Because, I mean…" I turned away. "It's Ok if you never did, I understand that you like Zoe. We can't control who we like-" "CJ! Did you tell anyone?" I interrupted. "Who would I tell?" she said suspiciously. "Don't." I said. She nodded and turned away. I walked back to my friends and I could barely stand it the way my friends were teasing me. 


End file.
